Forever In My Heart
by Eastern Rose
Summary: It's the battle with Deep Blue. Pai goes to shout his attack and then Lettuce comes up beside him and helps. Sad one-shot


****

Jazz: I throught of this one-shot, when I watched TMM ep 51 part 3

**Lettuce,Pai: Your not really doing it, are you!?**

**Jazz: Hai, sorry Lettuce, Pai**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Minto stared as the beam shot out of the space ship.

"That's..."

Pai gasped and turned around, from where he was in the air. The chimera animal flew down towards them and another beam shot out and hit the chimera animel. The chimera animal screamed, before disappearing. Lettuce and Pudding looked up, from where they were with Ryou.

The beam went through one of the building and it broke into little tiny bits. A another beam started to head towards them. Zakuro turned to Minto.

"Minto, we'll go save them."

"Right." Minto nodded.

Zakuro and Minto flew back and Minto stood beside Pudding, putting her hand on her arm and Zakuro stood beside Lettuce, placing her hand on her arm. All five of them looked up, as the beam got closer.

There was a ripple of air in front of them and Pai appeared. Lettuce felt her eyes widen, _Pai-san!_

Pai looked at Lettuce, smiling gently and Lettuce's words came into his mind.

_The water was rough and Lettuce jumped out of the water. _

_"Originally, you lived on earth. Then you are our friends, aren't you?"_

Pai turned around, before glancing at Lettuce quickly. Pai took a deep breath and smiled.

"Soon....might it be time for me to dream as well?"

Pai leaned forward slightly, his face grim and two large red fans appeared in his hands. Lettuce gasped, as she relazied what Pai was doing.

_What do I do?! What do I do?! _Lettuce scremaed at herself, _That's it!_

Lettuce let go of Ryou and sprinted towards Pai.

"LETTUCE!!" Zakuro yelled.

Pai jumped slightly, as he saw Lettuce, then he heard her sweet voice.

"Pai-san, your a good person." Lettuce whispered.

Pai lightly smiled and shouted his attack.

"KUU RAI SEN PUU JIN!" Pai yelled.

Lettuce quickly stepped forward and yelled her attack.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Pai's eyes widened, when he heard Lettuce yell. _She'll get killed!_

Pai reached out, to grab Lettuce but it was two late.

Zakuro, Pudding, Ryou and Minto screamed, as they flew backwards, Ryou covered his face.

--

When the dust cleared, Ryou opened his eyes and looked around. Minto was on her back, Pudding was on her side and so was Zakuro.

_Lettuce!_

Ryou finally spotted her.

Lettuce was laying next to Pai.

Pai had his arms wrapped around Lettuce, protecting her, even through it wouldn't work.

"They saved us." Ryou muttered.

There was a groan from Pai and Ryou's eyes widen. Pai's eyes fluttered open and then they rested on the girl, in his arms. Pai removed one arm from Lettuce and sat up. Pai looked around, slightly confused.

Pai looked at Lettuce again and shook her shoulder gently, "Hey, wake up." Pai said.

Lettuce didn't move and Pai felt his eyes widen, "Hey! Wake up!" Pai barked, he didn't want it to be true.

His yelling made Minto, Zakuro and Pudding look towards them. Pudding felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Lettuce onee-chan na no da!" Pudding yelled, as loud as she could.

"WAKE UP!!" Pai screamed.

When Lettuce didn't move, Pai felt his heart break. _S...She's gone..._

Pai squeezed his eyes shut tightly, as tears fell from his eyes. Pai pulled Lettuce closer and bent his head. Pai opened his eyes and his tears fell from his eyes.

Pai jumped, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Pai turned around and Taruto stood behind him, tears running down his face.

"Mew Aqua." Taruto whispered.

Pai looked around and noticed the Mew Aqua falling from the sky, that didn't even help Lettuce. Pai looked up and saw the space ship.

Pudding, Minto and Zakuro had already got onto the ship. Pai wiped his tears away and placed Lettuce down gently. Pai leaned over Lettuce.

"Goodbye...my princess."

Pai gently pressed his lips against Lettuce's. Pai pulled away and stood up. Pai glanced at Lettuce, once more before teleporting onto the ship with Taruto.

The Mews and Masaya was stood on one side and the Aliens on the other side. Kisshu looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I bid you goodbye." Kisshu said, as he, Taruto and Pai teleported off the ship.

--

Ichigo looked down at Lettuce. tears falling off her cheeks.

"We'll bury her at the woods, the peaceful part." Ryou said.

Ichigo nodded and gripped Masaya's hand, then they walked away.

--

A small star shaped, Mew Aqua colour thing, fell from the sky and landed on Lettuce's forehead.

Lettuce's body started glowling and then her eyes opened slowly. Lettuce sat up slowly, rubbing her head. Lettuce stood up and looked around.

"I throught I died? I geuss I must have been brought back to life." Lettuce murmured.

Lettuce sighed, _I geuss they think i'm dead. I bet if I went back to the cafe, they wouldn't beleive it was me. Goodbye, everyone._

Lettuce detransformed and ran.

* * *

**Jazz: There will be a squeal to this**

**Pai: I can't beleive you, you let my beloved die!**

**Jazz: She's alive isn't she?**

**Pai: Well yeah, but we don't know that!**

**Jazz: I know, I know. Anyway the speual should be out soon**

**Pudding: Review please na no da!**


End file.
